


Home

by emeriin



Category: Demo Reel - Fandom, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: F/F, Reference to threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeriin/pseuds/emeriin
Summary: Tamara confirmed Rebecca had a Tamara-character girlfriend at home. All women involved deserve this.





	Home

Rebecca needed to spend more time at home, she knew that. Her demo babes were sad and pretty and exciting, but Hadley was her girlfriend long before them. She loved all three and needed to juggle this poly shit better.

Didn't stop her from dumping her winter jacket and rucksack with scripts and rope for baby interns on the floor as soon as she got in though.

"Honey I'm home!" Hadley was literally there quickly smoking her herbal cigerattes on the couch, obviously having to finish one up before rushing up to kiss her love, but it was cute and they were adorable.

"Oh sweetie," Hadley smirked, knowing what her British accent did to… anyone. "You've been away for so long I forgot all about you. Danny brought his guns in, is that okay? They're by our music stuff."

Rebecca kissed the crown of her gigantically long black hair while giving it a gentle tug. "Maybe we can do something the three of us huh?"

Hadley squealed. "Ooh!" She pushed her cigarette out on the table. "I mean it's only fair, you have more than me, I deserve to win somehow."

"When you win we all win I know," Rebecca petted her leg lovingly before sitting herself down on the couch. "What we watching?"

Hadley glanced at the paused TV. "Take a guess."

She hadn't looked before, being distracted by cute girls, and managed to make out a small blonde girl blurred by a bad reception TV. "Woman at least it's the animated one."

"Tim Burton is a master and you know it," Hadley whined teasingly.

Rebecca snorted, cuddling up. "Sure honey." It was good to be home.


End file.
